1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to active-matrix substrates and methods for producing the substrates, electrooptical devices and methods for producing the devices, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Organic transistors, particularly, organic semiconductor layers and gate insulating layers, are currently formed by a low-cost liquid-phase process such as printing, as typified by ink jetting, or spin coating. JP-A-2006-41180 discusses an example of such a method for producing an organic transistor.
An organic thin-film transistor formed on a flexible plastic board, however, has the problem that it can be damaged by static electricity acquired during its production process and can no longer function as a transistor.
Plastic materials, frequently used for flexible boards, have a tendency to acquire static electricity due to their superior insulating properties. This static electricity imposes high voltage on the transistor, thus causing electrostatic damage (dielectric breakdown). Another reason is that an organic thin-film transistor has a lower breakdown voltage than an inorganic transistor because it includes a gap insulating layer formed of a polymer.